Most electrical power distribution panels require connectors capable of handling high electrical current in small space. Electrical connectors which are capable of handling high amperage, and which mate to a male pin or blade, require a plurality of contact members or a large flat surface, both of which require a large area and preclude miniaturization. Most conventional miniature socket and male pin type electrical connectors have limited current carrying capability and are not suitable for high amperage.
Multiple contact members can be manufactured from a strip of sheet metal with gaps between each member, and then formed into a desired shape. These gaps will allow the members to flex freely during mating and extracting of the connector. However the necessity for the relatively large gaps reduces the contact surface and therefore lowers current carrying capacity. Some connectors use spring wires to act as beams. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,706 discloses a multi-contact member band. Conversely, some connectors utilize large flat surfaces to carry current, but have limitations because of the surface irregularities on the mating surfaces.